This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Anatomic Pathology Core consists of the Necropsy, Histology, and Tissue Collection and Distribution Units and is responsible for post-mortem examinations, tissue collection and distribution, fixation, processing, slide preparation, routine and special staining. It is a center policy that a cause of death is determined, if possible, for all animals that die at the center, whether of natural or experimental causes. This allows us to monitor and document all infectious agents and disease processes that occur within the colony and provides an opportunity to discover new diseases, which may be useful models. In addition, most major research areas at the center depend heavily on anatomic pathology support as an integral part of the research. In 2010, a total of 822 necropsies and 450 biopsies were performed by the Core. This represents an increase over 2009. The Anatomic Pathology Core Laboratory instrumentation includes 3 Microm HM325 microtomes and one automated Leica RM2145 microtome for preparing thin and thick tissue sections for routine H&E and special staining;sections for confocal microscopy, labeling studies with antibodies and molecular probes (performed in the Molecular Pathology Core). We also utilize a Leica ASP 300 tissue processor, a Tissue-Tek embedding station, and assorted water baths, ovens, microscopes and a computer work station. In 2010, a Leica autostainer XL automated slide stainer and cover slipper was added to the lab. This year the Core produced 26,453 research slides and an additional 1,887 un-sectioned blocks . Currently we employ three full time, and one part-time histologist, with a combined 40 years'laboratory experience. The AIDS research program is a major user of core services.